fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fury (Magic)
Fury ' Fury (余憤; ''Yofun) is a magic employed by Strifeng to increase the anger of its targets until bloodlust consumes them and drives them to kill everything on sight. '''Description Fury works by affecting the limbic system of living beings, bombarding them with stimuli in order to cause them an anger so intense that it overrides any sense self-preservation or morality, transforming them in frenzied berserkers that will murder anyone they can perceive on site, even friends and allies. This magic has usually a limited range, though it can affect many people at once, but can the user can cast it by projecting his own magical power through various means (like a magical totem or telescopic kinds of magic). This can be highly useful, since the victims affect by Fury Magic would gladly kill the user too if they have any chance. A strong sense of self-control and high amount of magical target may take Fury Magic effects at bay, even suppressing completely at low level of strength; however, when the more powerful spells are casted on, no amount of willpower will be enough to save the victim’s mental sanity. Spells * Circle of Fury: the most basic application of this magic, is just consist of affect every living being in certain area. Its effects start slowly, just making the targets more irritable and prone to irrational burst of anger. However, as the time passes, the power of Fury Magic will grow stronger and stronger and the victim will become angrier and angrier; eventually, everyone will be consumed by irresistible fury and thirst for slaughter. A victim can save himself from the rage by either knocking the user out or escaping from the influenced area as fast as he can. Once outside the area, the stress on the limbic system will rapidly disappear. No amount of willpower can save a person from the Circle of Fury, though disciplined mage can recognize their change of humor and taking countermeasures before it is too late. Unlike any other Fury Magic spell, it does not require the user’s physical presence to be cast: it enough for him to project his own magical power even through other means. The magic will be weaker, however, and it will take more time for the spell’s power to take up. * Enyo Spear: it is a crimson ray of pure rage, shot usually by pointing a finger at the target, though it can be fired simply through the user’s eyes, it is generally preceded by a spark of crimson magic bathing the part of the user’s body which the spell is casted from. This spell will instantly increase the rage of the victim at its maximum peak, without waiting the effects of Circle of Fury. Like Circle of Fury it can be casted by projecting the user’s power afar, but it is considerably more taxing and must be channeled through a physical object that has magical properties on its own. Its effects will also vanish over time, generally after a few minutes after the casting. * Erinys Mark: the user touches the opponents after having imbued her hand with crimson magical power: he will mark theme with a seal similar to a bull’s head, which will always scorch like hot embers. It is the most powerful Fury Spell, since the victim will be lost in a perpetual state of homicidal rage, with no possibility to recover until someone dispels the mark. It also requires direct physical contact, thus making them the most dangerous for the user too.